


Sentinels Are My Weakness

by PattRose



Series: Weakness Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, Imagination, M/M, POV: Blair Sandburg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is making notes in his room and Jim finds them.Happy Birthday, LisaDuncansTwinI'm posting early because of my charity and family coming into town.  I'll have little time on the computer.  Enjoy.  Part 1 is for your birthday and Part 2 is for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).



Sentinels Are My Weakness  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is making notes in his room and Jim finds them.  
Warnings: Language and explicit talk of sex.  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 1396  
A/N: Happy Birthday, LisaDuncansTwin. I hope you have a wonderful day and year. 

 

I haven’t been sleeping well for about three weeks. And it was all that damn Jim’s fault. Here I am up at two in the morning, taking notes about stupid stuff while thinking of the Adonis that walks around the house half naked all day long.

It’s time to take my notebook out and start to take notes. I seem to have a weakness for Sentinels. No, not just Sentinels, Sentinels that are cops. Sentinels that are cops named Jim. Sentinels that are cops named Jim Ellison. Sentinels that have a cock and ass to die for. I for one, would love to have my ass meet that cock and see if we could talk about the first thing that pops up. 

I don’t think Sentinels are gay. I think they are straight. I’ve been sending signals his way for about three weeks now and nothing… Or maybe Sentinels could be gay but I’m not this Sentinels type. I wonder who is his type? He hasn’t been with anyone for at least three weeks and that I know of doesn’t do anything in the shower either. And believe me, I listen to him when he’s in the shower. I listen to him do everything. I even like listening to him scratch his balls. Everything about this Sentinel is working for me. Too bad it’s one sided. I would give anything to have his hearing so I could listen to him sleep. Soft snores would make me come in my pants. 

The other night I watched him eating the pie I made with whip cream on it and day-dreamed that I was licking his mouth clean. He accused me of zoning. I have got to get a hold of myself. He’s the one that should be zoning, damn it. Not me. My cock is so sore from being stuck behind the zipper in my jeans. There are times I want to go upstairs and just tell him and then I realize he’s got the pesky gun of his and wouldn’t think twice about using it. I don’t think he would kill me, but my week would be up, that’s for sure. 

Tonight his hair was messed up from wearing his ball cap at work and he looked so fuckable (is that a word?) that I wanted to throw him down and have my wicked way with him. Although, he seems like the type that would be the alpha male, so I guess he would have to throw me down. Oh hell, who are we kidding? I would already be on the floor, lubed up and begging for him to fuck me. I think he would be a little disappointed in me being so easy. He would probably like a little courting. And I say, fuck courting. Fuck me now, court me during dinner while I’m licking your lips. 

I’m losing my mind. That’s all I think about is sex. When I was young, I knew I had time. Then in my 20’s I was busy with school, so lost out on a lot of sex then too. Now I’m 30 and I think of nothing else. But it’s not like I have a choice. He’s the only one I want. What do you do when you can’t have the one you want? You jack off in the shower and think of him doing it to you and make the best of it. 

I watch the man typing police files at work and instead think of how good his fingers would feel sliding into my ass. I’m constantly wiggling all over my chair trying to get comfortable. Then I see him eating something at his desk and I think about that tongue going into my ass. And I just bet he could eat someone like no one else would. 

That’s something about Jim Ellison. He looks so strong. I bet he fucks strong. I bet he eats strong and I bet he kisses strong. I can’t believe there isn’t a line of people at the door to date this dude. This Sentinel. This hot, fucking desirable man. Well, they can’t have him. He’s all mine. He doesn’t know that, but he still belongs to only me. 

I swear while he’s at work he bends over in front of my desk on purpose. I just want to rub my face into that ass. I almost did one day and that fucking Megan had to ask me what was wrong with me. That in turn made my Sentinel worry about me. Then he hovered. Have I mentioned how good he fucking smells? I want to lick every part of his body, but I doubt that he would let me do that at the station. 

Then there is the matter of him flexing his muscles. Oh my God, I almost come in my pants every damn time. His chest is so beautiful and soft, yet hard at the same time. I want to rub it, stroke it, lick it and suck it. I could make those nipples get as hard as a rock. Pebble sized rocks. 

I wonder if he’s ever been with a guy. Most guys haven’t, so chances are, he hasn’t. Me? I’ve been with my fair share. But none of them were a Sentinel. A Sentinel cop. A Sentinel cop named Jim or a Sentinel cop named Jim Ellison. I could show him what he’s been missing. I have a dildo that’s calling his name. I could tease him with that until the real thing later. 

Have I mentioned I seem to only have sex on my brain? Not just sex, but sex with my Sentinel Jim. I want to own him like he owns me already. I don’t mind that he’s Alpha, I’m happy with being his bottom boy slut. Did I mention how easy I am? God, I wonder if he likes sluts? I could dream. 

I had better stop writing and get to sleep. Classes come early in the morning. It’s time to beg for sleep.

*

Jim knocked at my door at 7:00 and asked, “Don’t you have class today?”

“Well shit,“ I say as I run for the bathroom and get ready as fast as I can. This is going to be a long fucking day. 

I didn’t say a word to Jim as I was leaving. There was no time. I could hear him laughing though. Fucker. And I mean that in the nicest way. 

Once I get to school, I start getting everything ready for class when my phone rings. I answer, “Sandburg, can I help you?”

“You know, Chief, you shouldn’t leave those types of notes around for me to find.”

“Oh fuck,” I say, “I’m really sorry, I’ll move as quickly as I can.”

“Cancel your class, I’m lying here on my bed naked waiting for you to show me all those things that you talked about. And yes, I’ve been with men before but none that were my Guide. None that were my Guide named Blair. None that were my Guide named Chief. So what I’m saying Chief, is hurry the fuck home. Got it?”

I lit up like a roman candle and said, “Understood.” 

I canceled my class in record time and started back to the loft. I could hardly get my seatbelt on because I was so hard. Okay, fine, I’m exaggerating. But it felt that way, anyhow. My cock was stuck behind a zipper again! I thought about taking it out, but could just see getting pulled over and me trying to put it back in. It wouldn’t be good. 

You know what is good? My Sentinel wanting to fuck with his Guide. My Sentinel cop wanting to fuck with his Guide teacher. My Sentinel wanting to fuck with his Guide teacher Blair. My Sentinel wanting to fuck with his Guide named Chief. That’s all I ever wanted in my life. I not only get a Sentinel but he’s going to belong to me. And I’m going to belong to him. 

Yup, Sentinels are my weakness. Thank God. 

The end


End file.
